Ultraviolet
by teamJNPR
Summary: Miku and Luka have been oblivious to one another's signals, until one fateful night at a club. Rated M, Negitoro, very much femslash.


**AN: So, another smutty oneshot to add to the collection. I'd say this one definitely deserves its M rating.**

 **Oh! I also posted this on AO3 under the same username, where I'll steadily add my current works. I'll be using both websites from now on, so use whichever one you prefer for the layout.**

* * *

Ultraviolet

Miku kept perfectly still as Luka's fingers ran over her face. The slightly cold, tacky substance on her hands didn't make the sensation all that pleasant, but as it was Luka, Miku thought she'd definitely give her a pass.

Luka leant back with a smirk on her face, and Miku sighed internally at the loss of contact.

'If you've drawn a dick on my face, I'm going to kill you,' Miku said, and Luka snorted.

'As if I'd be that childish,' she replied, giving Miku a poke with a finger that wasn't still covered in UV paint. 'Hang on, I'll get a mirror after I do my paint in the bathroom.'

As she left the room, with Miku unabashedly staring at her retreating figure as Luka disappeared in the bathroom, she heard Lily laugh at her side.

'Shut up,' Miku said, glaring. 'You're not helping.'

Lily shook her head. 'You gotta tell her, girl. She's totally into you, but she's way too shy to say anything.'

Miku grimaced, shaking her head at Lily's presumption, trying not to disturb Luka's paint job too much in the process, and took another sip of her drink. She was already feeling a little buzzed, a little hot under the collar, and it wasn't all down to how Luka looked tonight. Form fitting dress, killer boots, colourful bracelets and belts that were all strategically placed, all ready to shine under the right lighting.

Okay, so maybe it was mainly because of how Luka was looking.

Miku hadn't bothered to get changed yet, because a tipsy Miku was a clumsy Miku and they still had time to kill. Though it wasn't as though that fact was going to stop her from drinking, because she was going to get absolutely hammered if she could help it. It just wasn't fair, seeing Luka dressed up the way she was, loosening up a little after something to drink.

And it wasn't as though Miku's feelings had come on suddenly. No, they'd crept up insidiously, claiming her subconscious and making her notice every little thing. Now, when they were apart, Miku felt like something was missing, and the intensity of the warmth in her chest when she was with Luka left her a little breathless. She was content, when she was with her. Her presence felt like home.

Miku took another gulp of her drink. Fuck, this wasn't going to go away, was it? Not she wanted it to. But she just couldn't bring it up. What was she going to say? "Hey, so I'm kind of in love with you?"

For some reason, Miku couldn't see it going down all that well. She took another, larger gulp of her drink and felt the warmth blossom in her chest.

'Oh my god,' Lily said. 'Luka, you look awesome. How the hell did you even do that?'

Miku stared into her glass. She totally didn't have to look if she pretended her glass was really interesting, right? Right.

She looked.

Oh god.

Everything that had led up to this moment had been a monumental mistake.

Luka had somehow managed to created a spiderweb that had fanned out across her face in thick lines of pink and yellow, and a blob of paint on her cheekbone had been turned into a spider, with little legs in alternating colours. Dangerous. Sultry. Fucking beautiful. Those were the words to describe Luka in that moment, and even they didn't feel like enough.

'Yeah, I look awesome,' Luka said with a grin. 'Oh yeah, Miku, here.'

She passed her the mirror, and Miku couldn't contain a small gasp of surprise. She looked… good. Better than good. Luka had done her make-up beforehand, and its effect wasn't lost behind the UV face paint. Her eyes looked larger, her lips more full. But best of all was the UV paint itself, which was a snake composed of dots looping around her right eye, its tail tapering at her jaw.

'Do me, do me!' Lily shouted, before Miku could give her thanks.

'Do you even know how you sound?' Luka said, laughing. 'It's a good thing I'm a make-up artist, right Miku? See what I have to put up with?'

'You tolerate me out of love,' Lily said, sticking her tongue out. Luka poked hers out, and Miku's eyes were inexplicably drawn to it, glinting slightly in the ambient lighting. She went to take another gulp of her drink only to discover it had betrayed her. Empty, damn it. 'Aw,' Lily said. 'Miku's all outta juice. Fill her up, Luka.'

'You sure you want another?' Luka asked her, and Miku nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. God, it was like she was a horny teenager all over again.

'Shots. I call shots,' Lily said. Luka sighed.

'I don't even have anything.'

'Check my bag. I came prepared.'

Luka went over to Lily's yellow bag, splayed haphazardly on the floor, and began to dig through it.

'Oh god, Lily, you really did come prepared for everything,' Luka said, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Hell yeah. I'm not taking any chances. I look fucking fabulous tonight, I'm definitely getting some.'

Miku rolled her eyes as Luka laughed, while fervently wishing the same happened to her. Particularly with a certain pink-haired someone. She shook her head at her own thoughts. What if Lily was right? What if Luka was into her? Then again, Lily had the habit of looking way too much into things that she probably shouldn't have read into so deeply. Miku had been on the receiving end of heartbroken breakup calls thanks to that. She didn't exactly want to go and say something to Luka and have it ruin their friendship.

Luka pulled out a couple of boxes of four with faint surprise on her face. 'I didn't even know they came like this.'

'That's because Lily's a cheapskate,' Miku said. 'Really, Lily? They're even in little plastic cups. That's just wrong.'

'Just means Luka doesn't have to break out her shot glasses. Less to wash up when we're all still half drunk tomorrow.'

'Weren't you planning on getting laid? You won't even be here to worry about that,' Miku said, snapping off one of the plastic cups from the packaging when Luka passed it to her. Lily did the same, and all three of them ripped the tops off at the same time. Just as Miku and Luka downed theirs, Lily spoke.

'Yeah, well, I'm not only one who's got plans.'

Miku nearly spat out her drink.

After a slight cough, and a shudder at the wholly non apple flavour, Miku managed to croak out a few words. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, both of you know exactly what I mean.'

Miku looked at Luka, and she was sure a blush was suffusing across her own cheeks, but in the dim light, she couldn't tell if Luka was the same.

Wait… did that mean… Luka had plans?

With… with her?

She glanced away, suddenly not sure what to think.

'I'm going to get dressed,' she said quickly. Luka gave a quiet "okay" and Lily just nodded with a smirk on her face.

She grabbed her bag as she left for the bathroom, painfully aware yet uncertain that a pair of eyes was locked on to her retreating figure.

Leaning against the cool tiled wall allowed Miku to clear her head a little. A couple of deep breaths later, she fished out her outfit from her bag, now unsure of whether to go for her backup dress rather than be so… revealing.

Oh, fuck it, what did she stand to lose at this point?

Wriggling into the bodysuit was a little more difficult than she expected, what with her trying not to disturb Luka's hard work. But, she was in, and it felt snug, comfy, and left Miku feeling a little – or a lot – bare. It was a simple design, just a vibrant turquoise bodysuit that lit up dramatically under UV light, but the strategically placed holes and straps were what had initially drawn Miku to the outfit when she was looking online. And now they were also the part that made her feel apprehensive about showing it to her friends. Lily, not so much, but Luka… that was a different problem. Especially, _especially_ because the holes in the outfit meant that she couldn't wear knickers. Or anything except special tape in replacement of a bra.

Oh god, why had she picked this out again?

Giving her hair a quick tease with her fingers, Miku made her way back into the living room, trying to look as confident as possible. As confident as someone could be without wearing knickers.

Oh fucking hell, this was all a terrible mistake. She could almost taste her own sobriety creeping up on her as she stepped into the living room.

Lily let out a low whistle, now complete with her own striped face paint.

'Damn… you really clean up well, don't you?'

It was at that moment Luka looked over at her, and promptly forgot about the drink that was about halfway to her mouth. Her eyes widened.

'See?' Lily continued. 'See what she looks like when she's not hiding herself under a hoodie?'

'Don't you insult my comfy clothes,' Miku shot back. 'Or do you want me to bring up the post breakup onesie?'

Ah, that was better. Teasing Lily almost made her forget the fact that Luka was still staring.

Lily blanched. 'Alright, shoes on everyone. Time to go.'

* * *

Even outside the club, Miku could hear the fast, frenzied beats of the music inside. She desperately tried not to look at Luka, who had been quiet this whole leg of the journey.

'Nervous?' Lily grinned at the two of them. 'I understand you Miku, this is your first time at a psytrance night, right? Though, Luka, you've been to plenty with me. So what's that face for?'

'Nothing,' Luka said, finally. 'Just a little cold.'

'Need more drinks, then,' Lily said, as they got their hands stamped after passing over the entrance fee. 'Rum, anyone?'

As they stepped inside, Lily winding her way up to the bar, Miku and Luka stayed against the wall, glowing under the light. The beats thrummed under Miku's skin, and she felt at a loss of what to do, both in the club and towards Luka.

What did she say now? Was Luka actually into her? She'd seen the way Luka had looked her over from head to toe when she'd stepped out into her line of sight. That wasn't merely an appreciative look, no way. But Luka also hadn't made any other moves, and Miku didn't want to read the signals wrong.

Lily finally returned, bearing the gift of rum. Luka took a swig of hers and appeared to steel herself.

'Right,' she said, though Miku didn't exactly hear it, more saw her lips move. Luka uncoiled herself from the wall in one flowing motion, and gave a smile to Miku. 'Come on!'

'Aw yeah!' Lily shouted, and Miku made a sign that clearly said "shut up now, or I will kill you." Lily smirked and made her way into the crowd, on the prowl.

Luka was, of course, a fluid dancer, even holding a cup of rum in one hand. Miku felt like she'd forgotten how to dance at all. She began to shuffle a little to the beat, and Luka's grin grew wider.

'Just move! No one cares what you look like!' Luka shouted.

'Really?' Miku mouthed. She looked around at the others, who were all dancing as close to the rhythm as they could get, winding arms, legs, hips to the music. Some were completely off the rhythm for reasons Miku could easily fathom, but they didn't care in the slightest. Luka nodded, and tapped the bottom of Miku's cup with her finger.

'Drink,' she mouthed back, and they both took a swig at the same time. Miku began to sway more, moving her arms a little and going from foot to foot. She definitely didn't look as good as Luka did though, and she could feel the fact it was essentially baby's first rave for herself.

Once her and Luka's drinks were finished, Luka stacked them both and put them on a nearby table before sashaying back to her. She leant close, and Miku could feel her heart in her mouth as Luka spoke.

'Now I get to show you how its done.'

Oh… fuck.

Luka took hold of her wrists and began to dance, close, too close. God, Miku could smell her perfume – sweet with a hint of spice underneath. She was sure the expression on her face was something to behold, compared to Luka's gentle smirk. Oh, the things Miku wanted to do to her, show her.

The music was pumping in her ears, pulsing through her chest, and they were a hair's breadth away from touching each other. The scent of rum and bodies squeezed too close together was so full Miku could almost taste it, and lying underneath was that damn perfume that tied it all up, the want, the pure _need._

But did Luka feel the same way?

The music kicked up even higher, faster, and Luka let go, but still stayed tantalisingly close. She leant in again, and even though Miku knew she was shouting, her words were only for her, just for Miku.

'Show me what you've got.'

Right. She could do this. She could so do this.

Miku could feel Luka's eyes on her as she slowly raked her hands up her body, raising them up in the air and bringing them back down again. She tried to remember to move the rest of her body, swaying from side to side, keeping in time with the beat. Luka's gaze followed her hands as they travelled, but moved back to her face as Miku began to copy the other dancers and the movements Luka had made before.

Did she want to take the plunge and grab Luka's hands? With a sudden burst of energy, Miku made her decision.

Fuck pussyfooting it around Luka. Fuck this indecisiveness. She had to show Luka who she really was, what she really felt.

She grabbed her hands, and Luka's eyes widened ever so slightly as Miku pulled her closer. Their chests touched, and Miku let out a small, hot gasp. Their foreheads were almost touching, and now was time time, the make-or-break.

Luka pulled ever so slightly away, and Miku felt her heart rise up in her throat.

Then, Luka let go of her hands, but proceeded to wrap them around her. They both broke out into a smile, a genuine, heartfelt and warm grin that made Miku's soul alight. Luka moved closer, to speak in her ear.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

'Too scared,' Miku admitted.

Luka raised an eyebrow. 'You, really?'

'Doesn't matter now,' Miku said, and Luka nodded in reply. 'Let's get what we came here for.'

They began to dance again, lost in their own world despite the people around them. The friction, the heated stare, all of it served to pool a low, sinuous heat down low in Miku. Her and Luka's traded breaths, the quickened heartbeat, grinding hips… oh god, Miku was definitely not letting it end here, oh no.

Miku ran her hand through Luka's hair, and Luka's eyes fluttered shut. Now was her chance.

She leant up, bringing their lips together in a quick, hard kiss. Miku felt, rather than heard, Luka's small moan against her mouth. Damn, if she was this vocal over a kiss, what was she like otherwise? As Miku moved away to see her expression, Luka pulled her back, bringing her in for another kiss. This one was more insistent, and Miku pressed herself against Luka in response. Soon, Miku was feathering kisses up her jawline, up to her ear where she tugged on the lobe slightly with her teeth. Luka melted against her, and there was a coiling motion in Miku's abdomen as she realised Luka was more than willing for this, she'd been wanting it too, waiting for it, needing it.

Miku bit down on Luka's lip, sucking it slightly as they intertwined again, her leg slipping in-between Luka's own. Almost like a reward for her efforts, she felt her grind against it ever so slightly, almost subconsciously.

'Fuck,' Luka said into her ear. 'I think,' she gasped, as Miku curled her hands around her waist, 'we need to go.'

'I can live with that,' Miku said, smirking. 'But we've gotta tell Lily we're off.'

They went hand in hand through the crowd, until Luka tugged at her slightly. 'Otherwise occupied,' she said, pointing.

'Guess she didn't need all that preparation,' Miku replied, both of them laughing at the sight of Lily with her hands on a green-haired woman who was, ah, very clearly into her, judging from their make-out session. 'I'll text her.'

They stumbled their way outside, stopping every now again to steal another kiss from the other. Miku's ears were ringing slightly from the noise inside the club, yet she felt vibrant, more alive than she'd ever felt before.

'Mine or yours?' Luka asked, as Miku leant against a wall, fishing into her bag to grab her phone. As she sent Lily a winking emoji, she replied.

'Mine. I have some stuff I think you'd like,' Miku said bluntly. Luka raised an eyebrow.

'How do you know I haven't got interesting things to show you?'

'Hmm, I'm sure you do,' Miku said, leaning closer to her. 'But I'd like to be in my own environment, this time around.'

'What have you got planned?' Luka asked, running her hands down Miku's sides.

'Let's see how much you can remember about me when I've drunkenly regaled you with my escapades, shall we?'

Luka's hands stopped, and her mouth opened slightly.

'Let's not waste any more time.'

* * *

The door banged open, and two bodies fell through it facing one another, engaged in a heated kiss. Miku locked the door as it slammed shut with a flick of her hand, not even bothering to turn away from her ministrations.

'Bedroom,' Luka panted. 'Now.'

Miku pulled Luka towards her, rolling her hips ever so slightly, but not allowing her to kiss her. 'Say please.'

' _P_ _lease,'_ Luka said sarcastically.

'You'll pay for that.'

Luka just groaned, and let herself be guided to Miku's bedroom.

'Why'd you have to be so tall?' Miku said, as they broke apart, both heaving for breath. 'I so wanted to carry you to bed.'

Luka's hands cupped Miku's ass.

'I could...'

'Don't you dare!' she cried, but Luka picked her up, and Miku's hands automatically went around Luka's neck for support. 'You'll definitely pay for that.'

Luka just dropped her on the bed, and Miku used the opportunity as Luka climbed over to straddle her to roll them so she was on top. Kissing Luka languidly was like a dream, and with each flick of the tongue, each nibble at the skin was like an electric rod, sparking something deep and primal within her. The little gasps and moans Luka made were priceless, and Miku couldn't wait to see if she was this vocal elsewhere. Somehow, both of them managed to kick off their boots in the process.

'I think this,' Miku said, tugging at the hem of Luka's dress, 'needs to go.'

Luka responded by simply putting her hands over Miku's and pulling, wriggling out of the dress with a little effort.

'God, you're so gorgeous.'

And she was, olive skin marked with a scattering of dark freckles here and there, all of which Miku wanted to kiss. Her hourglass figure was accentuated by the matching lace underwear. But best of all was the blush spreading across Luka's face, and Miku ran her hands down her sides to keep her comfortable.

'I am?' Luka said, in a way that wasn't fishing for compliments.

'You are, inside and out. I should know, given how long I've known you.'

Luka reached up again to kiss her, and Miku happily reciprocated. They stayed like that for a while, Miku enjoying the feel of Luka's skin against her own, warm yet speckled with goosebumps. The woman in question hooked her fingers around the straps of Miku's bodysuit.

'Ah,' Miku said. 'About that.'

'What is it?'

'I'm not wearing any underwear.'

Luka's eyes darkened. 'I'm sure I can deal with taking off my own.'

Miku smirked. 'Good. Just give me a second.'

She got up, trailing her hand down Luka's stomach as she did so, and untangled herself from her bodysuit. Luka's eyes were drinking in every inch of her, and she made sure to pull it off slowly, teasingly. It dropped to the floor, and as Miku went to straddle Luka, she peeled off the tape with a hiss of slightly pleasurable discomfort.

God, but kissing Luka was like tasting starlight – impossible and beautiful. She'd waited so long, _so long_ , and now her moment was finally here. She wasn't going to let Luka forget this night.

But there were so many things Miku wanted to do with her.

'Remember what I said,' Miku purred. 'What can you recall? Anything that interests you?'

Luka blushed slightly, looking away. Miku slid her fingers under her chin and brought her gaze back. 'Well, there are… quite a few things. If we're going to do this, I want you to take control.'

Miku could almost taste her own anticipation. 'I was hoping you'd say that. But coming from you, that's surprising. You seem like you'd top.'

'Why do you think I've been giving you attitude?'

'Fuck,' was all that Miku said to that, and she pulled Luka up so she could undo her bra, throwing it across the room. She pushed her back on the bed and began a trail of kisses down between the valley of her breasts, teasing around the edges. Luka's hand snaked up to the back of Miku's head to guide her into the right place, and Miku shook her head. 'We'll have to fix that. How do you feel about being tied up, Luka?'

'God,' Luka groaned, as Miku licked at her skin. 'Yes.'

Miku closed her lips around her nipple and nipped, before leaving her to find her box under the bed. As she was looking, she spoke. 'What about safe words? What are you comfortable with?'

'Traffic lights,' Luka said, and as Miku pulled herself out from underneath her bed with the box, she noticed Luka had totally been staring at her ass. Luka just grinned. 'What else have you got in there?'

'Oh, the usual. Other restraints, vibrators, that sort of thing. And my violet wand.'

'What's that?'

Miku grinned. 'It creates controlled shocks. They can be soft or it can sting, but we can try it later if you want?'

Luka thought for a moment. 'I'd like that. Just explain to me what it can do.'

Miku nodded, and cuddled up with Luka, stroking her hair as she explained what it was and what it could do. As she finished up her explanation, Luka kissed her, and they pressed against each other for a few tantalising moments before Miku set to work.

Once Luka was divested of her underwear (with a sigh of "oh hell, you're perfect" from Miku) and sufficiently spread out across the bed, Miku looked at her handiwork with a smile.

She took her chance to explore, sucking, nipping, counting her freckles, and she could feel her tugging at her restraints as she went along the inside of Luka's thighs. Soft sighs had filled the room, and so Miku ran a finger along Luka, granting her a choked moan.

'The wand,' Luka begged. 'Please.'

Miku leant over and plugged it in, bringing it over to her. Turning the dial to the lowest setting, Miku held it above Luka's skin, granting her a small sensation with the mushroom electrode, watching as the spark arced across the distance to Luka's skin.

She gasped, flinching slightly.

'More?' Miku teased.

'More,' Luka said, and Miku held it aloft for a moment. 'More… please.'

'Good girl.'

Miku was in control, and she loved it. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling, and as she played more, leaving Luka desperate and panting, she knew she wanted to do this over and over. Seeing Luka arch her back, wanting but unable to touch her, calling out her name, god, it was a dream come true, and she never wanted it to end.

Luka was so close, but Miku wasn't ready to let that happen yet. Unplugging the wand and putting it back in its case, all she heard were Luka's pants dying down ever so slightly.

'Oh, you're so ready,' Miku murmured against Luka's thighs. She kissed, close but not quite there, and Luka's hips bucked as she tried to get Miku where she wanted. 'I've wanted to do this for so long.'

Finally, Miku let herself taste Luka, and fuck, she was so wet. She licked upwards, finding that sweet spot, and sucked slightly. Luka let out a long moan as Miku lapped against her, and Miku felt drunk on it, the coiling heat inside her reaching up and electrifying her senses, making her numb to the outside world.

She slid a finger inside Luka, and her moans became steady, growing louder with each thrust. Miku felt her heart beating in her ears, molten heat running through her and pooling to an almost unbearable ache down below.

Using her free hand to reach up and squeeze Luka's nipple, suddenly Miku felt her clench and her moans became slightly strangled.

'Fuck, fuck – Miku – ah!' Luka cried, and then she was dissolving into a mess of groans and cute whimpers and shuddering.

Miku carried her over, then slowly moved away, untying her and feeling her arms wrap around her.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breathing, Miku stroking Luka's hair and threading her fingers through it to touch her back. Luka's hands were running down Miku's arms, and Luka sighed, content.

'Would...' Luka whispered. 'Would you like to do this again?'

Miku felt herself grow lighter. 'Of course. And maybe we could go on a date?'

Luka squeezed her slightly. 'I'd like that.'

After half an hour of cuddling, just enjoying one another's company, Miku's phone buzzed. She reached over and saw it was from Lily, so she opened it and showed Luka.

 _omg you didn't,_ was all it read. They both dissolved into giggles, and as Miku put her phone back on her night stand, Luka wrapped her arms around her once more.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' she asked.

'Oh,' Miku said, smiling. 'I can think of a few things…'


End file.
